Delete
by Orzz
Summary: [REPOST] Akashi Seijuurou itu memang licik. Silahkan bertanya pada Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu korban kelicikannya. [Warning!Inside]


**Delete**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
>—I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic—<p>

**Warning**

Semi!Canon, Posibbly!BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s), Standard Applied, etecera

[AkaKuro]

.

.

.

"KUROKOCCHI!" teriak Kise membuat murid yang ada di Teikou berjengit.

"Ada apa Kise -_kun?"_ tanya Kuroko heran, ia kan tidak tuli, kenapa harus berteriak sekencang itu.

"Bi-Bibirmu kenapa -_ssu? _Kenapa ada lukanya Kurokocchi?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sebuah insiden."

"Insiden?"

"Ya."

Hanya sebuah insiden, eh? Kise tidak tahu jika luka itu adalah mimpi buruk Kuroko. Semua karena 'dia' orang licik yang sangat pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kuroko bersumpah, jika dirinya bertemu dengan 'dia' waspada dan tidak ceroboh harus ia nomor satukan.

"Kau yakin Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sekali lagi.

"Uhm, Kise -_kun? _Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aaa... Boleh boleh, apa?" Kise sangat antusias, jarang-jarang pemilik _Ignite Pass_ ini mau bertanya padanya.

"Menurutmu, Akashi -_kun_ itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Apa? Kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba menanyainya seperti itu? Hm, bagaimana ya? Kise tidak terlalu dekat dengan Akashi, tapi mungkin ia sedikit tahu Akashi itu mempunyai sifat seperti apa.

"Hm, mungkin _dictator_."

_'Benar sekali.' _

"Terkadang sedikit Psikopat, apalagi jika ia membawa gunting."

_'Benar lagi.'_

"Tidak mau menerima penolakan."

_'Kau benar Kise -kun!'_

"Apa yang dia mau harus ia dapatkan secepat mungkin."

_'Hampir sempurna Kise -kun?'_

"Tidak mau kalah, _stoic_, arogan, dingin, cuek, sempurna dan sedikit imut."

_'Excellent. Tapi aku kurang setuju yang terakhir, dari pada imut, mungkin buas dan liar lebih cocok.'_

"Ada apa Kurokocchi? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya, Akashi -_kun _tahu kenapa bibirku bisa terluka," jelas Kuroko membuat Kise bingung.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti -_ssu?"_

"Sebenarnya seperti ini kronologinya—"

.

.

.

Hari ini Kuroko merasa sial, datang ke sekolah terlambat, dapat hukuman membersihkan WC sekolah yang baunya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Dan sekarang, Kapten basket yang dihormati oleh seluruh murid Teikou memanggilnya secara mendadak. Mungkin mulai hari ini ia juga harus mendengarkan ramalan _Oha-Asa _seperti Midorima.

Entah kenapa perasaan Kuroko menjadi tidak enak, tumben-tumbennya pemilik _Emperor Eyes _itu memanggilnya tanpa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya. Dan kenapa pula harus sepulang sekolah seperti saat ini. Sepi, tidak ada orang dan terlalu terlalu aneh untuk mengadakan pertemuan secara pribadi antara dua orang remaja yang sedang pubertas.

_Holly Shit!_

Kenapa Kuroko baru sadar? Apa ia akan dihukum oleh Akashi, tapi ia merasa tidak punya salah pada Akashi, ia juga rajin latihan dan belum pernah bolos. Lalu apa? Jangan-jangan Akashi ingin membunuhnya. Ini gawat. Padahal kemarin ia hanya mengingatkan Akashi untuk tidak membawa gunting saat bertanding. Bukankah itu bahaya?

Mungkinkah Akashi semarah itu? Itu kan hanya gunting, apa seistimewa kah gunting itu sampai nyawanya terancam? Kuroko belum menulis surat wasiat. Lalu siapa yang mengurus Nigou?

Aaarrgghh! Kuroko belum siap mati, hidupnya masih panjang. _Ignite Pass -_nya juga belum disempurnakan. Kuroko juga mau bertambah tinggi sebelum mati. Apa mungkin bisa dinego?

_Hell!_ Itu Akashi lho, mana mungkin dia menyetujui permintaan konyol Kuroko. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya, ia sampai di kelas 2-1. Tangannya gemetar hanya untuk membuka knop yang sudah ada di tangannya. Dengan perlahan Kuroko membuka pintu itu, ia bisa melihat Akashi duduk dengan matanya yang fokus di depan laptop.

_'Apa Akashi -kun mengetik jumlah denda yang harus kubayar?' _batin Kuroko bergejolak.

"Kau memanggilku, Akashi _-kun?" _tanya Kuroko mencoba untuk tenang seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan," ujar Akashi dengan suara seraknya.

_'Mungkinkah aku akan jadi budaknya?'_

"Apa, Akashi-_kun?"_

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

Ini orang maunya apa, sih? Langsung _to the point _bisa, kan? Tak tahu apa jika Kuroko sudah jantungan stadium akhir. Nyawanya di ujung tanduk setan loh!

"Ya, jika aku bisa akan aku lakukan." Mungkin dengan ini Akashi mulai iba untuk tidak jadi membunuh makhluk berambut biru yang _kawaii_ ini.

"Bagus!"

Akashi bangkit dari kubur—err maksudnya bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Ia mengambil lembaran kertas yang bertuliskan 'Tim Basket Teikou'

"Aku mau kau menyalin data ini ke laptopku, dan jika sudah selesai pindahkan sekalian ke _folder _dengan nama Teikou Arsip. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Apa? Jadi ia disuruh membantu mengetik arsip Teikou? Dasar Akashi kampret! Gara-gara dirimu Kuroko hampir koma, psikopat gadungan!

Sepertinya Kuroko bisa bernafas lagi dengan normal. Padahal tadi dirinya sudah merangkai kata-kata terakhir untuk anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya. Lalu yang terjadi? Sangat jauh dari perkiraan. Akashi memang greget.

Kuroko memulai mengetik arsip itu dengan tenang, sementara Akashi tengah sibuk dengan laporannya yang akan ia serahkan untuk pelatih Teikou. Mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa suara. Ayolah, kalian ngobrol nggak bisa ya? Ngegosipin temen gitu atau ngomongin basket. Ck, dasar manusia es!

"Akashi -_kun! _Aku sudah selesai, tapi aku tidak menemukan _document _dengan nama Teikou Arsip," ujar Kuroko bingung.

"Oh... Aku lupa, _document_ itu masih bernama Akashi File, bisa kau _rename_ dengan nama Teiko Arsip?"

"Baiklah."

Kuroko mulai mengerjakan perintah dari Akashi. Ia mencari _document_ dengan nama Akashi File. Kemudian ia menggeser _cursor -_nya dan mulai me-_rename_. Karena letak _rename _dan _delete _itu atas dan bawah, ia tidak sengaja salah meng-klik _delete_ dan meng-klik _yes._

Mampus kau, Kuroko!

"A-Akashi -_kun?"_

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja meng-klik _delete _dan semua _document _yang ada di Akashi File terhapus." Kuroko mulai ketakutan, lebih baik ia mati sekarang juga.

"APA?!"

"_Summimasen Akashi-kun. _Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Entah kenapa Akashi justru menyeringai setan dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kau tahu Kuroko, _document_ itu menyangkut masa depan Teikou, dan kau sudah menghapusnya."

"Maaf."

"Maaf? Kau pikir semudah itu aku memaafkanmu?"

"... "

"Aku punya satu permintaan, dan aku akan memaafkanmu," ujar Akashi serius.

"Apa Akashi -_kun,_ katakan padaku, aku mau melakukannya." Kuroko senang bukan main, setidaknya dosanya pada Akashi bisa ia tebus.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

Dengan cepat Akashi menarik Kuroko dan memulai melakukan aksinya. Kuroko tampak terkejut, sementara Akashi terlihat menikmatinya. Mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang dengan Akashi yang lebih mendominasi. Akashi akan berhenti jika dia sudah bosan. Sayangnya justru Akashi mulai ketagihan dan menyebabkan candu.

_Rest in Peace, the first kiss of Kuroko Tetsuya... _

_Stay strong, Kuroko..._

_Good job, Akashi.._

.

.

.

"KUROKOCCHI!" lagi-lagi Kise berteriak.

"... "

"Ja-Jadi, luka di bibirmu karena berciuman dengan A-Akashicchi?" tanya Kise depresi.

"Hm," jawab Kuroko terpuruk.

"_Hidoi -ssu, _padahal aku yang suka dengan Kurokocchi, tapi sudah ditikung Akashicchi terlebih dahulu," rengek Kise dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"HA?" giliran Kuroko yang berteriak.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, percakapan yang sama antara Kuroko dan Kise juga terjadi.

"Oi… Akashi, kenapa dengan bibirmu?" tanya Aomine heran, masa iya saking laparnya sampai Akashi menggigit bibirnya sampai terluka.

_"Iie. _Hanya sebuah tanda."

"Ha? Tanda?"

"Tanda jika aku sudah ada yang punya dan tidak lagi _single."_

"HA?"

Sebuah pengakuan secara sepihak oleh manusia setengah iblis yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

"Sepertinya aku menginginkan lagi," ujar Akashi sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"HAAA?" lagi-lagi Aomine hanya bisa mangap.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

**A/N**

Hola hola .. Author ngenes udah balik lagi hehe…  
>Sebenernya ni penpik udah aku publish beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena suatu kesalahan teknis, terpaksa aku hapus dari peradaban #nak mungkin ada yang merasa pernah membaca penpik ini? ngga ada/orz… dan entah kesambet apah, kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepengen publish ulang ni penpik dengan sedikit sentuhan majik dari tangan saya hahahaha … orzz

Ya udah lah ya .. daripada saya ngegaje lebih lama lagi, saya pamit undur diri ajah *wink wink* jangan pada kangen yak *ngga akan* orzz..

Thanks for Reading … \('-')/

**Surabaya, 21 September 2014  
><strong>—**Orzz**


End file.
